El nuevo amigo de Billy
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Calavera tiene que encargarse de Kenny, que la ha vuelto a palmar, y Billy se siente fascinado por el niño de Colorado.


**"LAS MACABRAS AVENTURAS DE BILLY & MANDY" PERTENECE A MAXWELL ATOMS**

**"SOUTH PARK" PERTENECE A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE  
**

* * *

**Inspirado por un dibujo de MissusPatches (buscad "An Unusual Friendship?" en DeviantArt, ya que no me deja poner links)  
**

* * *

- Y...¡Y las mariposas son de colores porque vienen de Río de Janeiro y les gustan los chicos!

Calavera le lanzó una mirada gélida.

- ...Billy...¡YO SÓLO TE HABÍA PREGUNTADO LA HORA!

-Todo está conectaaaaaado, Calavera-fue la sencilla explicación de Billy antes de sentarse en el sillón y buscar petróleo en sus fosas nasales.

Calavera lo miró en silencio un momento antes de girarse hacia Mandy y preguntar:

- En serio, ¿cómo...? ¿Por qué aguantas a este retrasado mental?

- Sigh...Ojalá lo supiera...-respondió Mandy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Calavera abrió la boca para echar pestes sobre el niño, pero entonces su busca comenzó a pitar. Lo sacó de la enorme manga de su túnica negra, lo miró y soltó un gruñido fastidiado.

- Madre del amor hermoso, ¿otra vez él?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Calavera?-preguntó Billy, dejando de jugar con sus mocos.

- Tengo que ir a recoger a un muerto, ¡por decimoquinta vez en lo que llevamos de mes!-contestó Calavera, cogiendo su guadaña y caminando con la espalda arqueada.

- ¿Por decimoquinta vez?-inquirió Mandy.

- Sí...Verás: hay gente que escapa a su destino por obra de mejunjes, hechizos, favores de dioses o llevando una vida sana. Por suerte, no son muchos. Si no, no estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo. El caso es que este chico en cuestión no puede morir. Por muchas veces que me lo lleve, al día siguiente despierta fresco como una rosa en su cama. ¡Pero, aún así, no sé que hace, que siempre se está matando! ¡De una u otra forma, siempre tengo que encargarme de él! ¡Siempre!

- ¡Wouuuu! ¡Un chico inmortal!-exclamó Billy, con los ojos vidriosos por las fantasías que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

- ¡A mí no me hace ninguna gracia!-gruñó Calavera, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

- Aún así suena interesante-dijo Mandy-. Deberíamos verlo.

- ¡Sííí! ¡Quiero ver al inmortal!-se unió Billy, corriendo hacia Calavera.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Podéis venir, pero comportaos un poco! Al fin y al cabo, son horas de trabajo-accedió Calavera.

Una vez en el jardín, blandió su guadaña y con ella cortó el aire. Frente a él se abrió una brecha de la que manaba una luz verdosa que hacía daño a los ojos.

- Entrad deprisa. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes volveremos a casa a tiempo para cenar-dijo Calavera, metiendo un pie dentro del portal-. ¡Próxima parada: South Park!

* * *

Los tres amigos caminaron haciendo crujir la nieve a sus pies junto a un letrero de madera en el que habían pintado "SOUTH PARK". Mandy miró alrededor. Parecía un pueblo tranquilo...Demasiado tranquilo. Y muy corriente.

- ¿Hemos llegado?-preguntó Billy.

- No-respondió Calavera.

- ¿Hemos llegado?

- No.

- ¿Hemos llegado?

- No.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No.

- ...¿Y ahora?

- No.

- ¿Hemos llegado ahora?

- ¡Billy, o te callas ya o el próximo niño muerto que haya aquí serás tú!

Dio unos pocos pasos más, refunfuñando, hasta que se fijó en unas manchas de sangre que había en la nieve a los pies de un poste.

- Oh...Ahora sí que hemos llegado.

Billy, Mandy y Calavera alzaron la vista y vieron de dónde venía la sangre. Arriba del todo se podía distinguir un abrigo naranja...Su dueño estaba empalado en el poste.

- No creo que debáis ver esto-murmuró Calavera.

- He visto cosas peores en la habitación de Billy-dijo Mandy, cruzándose de brazos.

- También es verdad; además, no soy vuestra madre-se dijo Calavera.

Alzó la cabeza y se rascó el cráneo.

- Vale, ¿y ahora cómo lo sacamos de ahí?

Mandy, en respuesta, le lanzó una piedra del suelo al cadáver.

- ¡No seas bruta, está ensartado como un picho moruno!-se quejó Calavera.

- ¡Vamos a probar con el método sencillo!-propuso Billy.

Antes de que Calavera pudiera preguntarle, Billy ya se había liado a cabezazos con el poste. Éste comenzó a tambalearse y a tambalearse hasta que, con un último golpe, cayó al suelo.

- Te preguntaría si te has hecho daño, pero es imposible para una cabeza hueca como la tuya-dijo Calavera.

Ignoró la risita del niño y se acercó al muchacho del abrigo. Con un tirón consiguió sacarlo y le dio un par de bofetaditas para espabilarlo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¡Despierta!

El chico entreabrió los ojos, se puso en pie lentamente y se tocó el orificio que le había quedado en la cabeza después de haber acabado ensartado en el poste.

- ¿Este es el chico inmortal? Pues no parece gran cosa-comentó Mandy, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

El aludido se giró hacia ella y la miró con curiosidad.

- No te fíes de las apariencias-dijo Calavera-. En fin. Chicos, este es Kenny McCormick. El que siempre se está muriendo.

- ¡Hola, amiguito! ¿Cómo estás?-le saludó Billy, lanzándose a estrecharle la mano efusivamente.

- _Mmmbto_-contestó Kenny con una vocecita que le tapaba el abrigo.

- ¿Qué se supone que has hecho para acabar atravesado ahí arriba?- le preguntó Calavera, con los brazos en jarras.

- _Bbtaba bubbbbndo mmbe mmammbfín mmmno Bbtma ff fffibbó, ffflí mmmbando bi bbbaí bmquí..._

_- _No he entendido naaaada de lo que ha dicho, ¡pero es tan mono!-exclamó Billy, abrazándolo-. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

- ¡No, Billy! ¡No es una mascota!-respondió Calavera.

- ¡Prometo que lo cuidaré! ¡Lo sacaré a pasear todos los días! ¡Lo llevaré al veterinario! ¡Le compraré un collar!-suplicó Billy, pegándose a Kenny con cara de cordero degollado.

- _Fffbipfflas_-musitó Kenny, mirándole con el ceño fruncido e intentando liberarse.

- ¡Yo también te quiero, Kimmy!

- Se llama Kenny.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Calavera...

- Sigh...Siento el espectáculo, pero por culpa de cierta apuesta estoy condenado a ser su amigo por toda la eternidad...-le explicó Calavera a Kenny.

- _Ah..._

- En fin, vámonos...Aquí hace mucho frío-sugirió Mandy, echando a andar.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y Kenny, ya que no tenía otra opción, los siguió.

* * *

- _¡Prueba el nuevo Extreme Super Cola! ¡Auténtico sabor veraniego!_

- ¡Pst! ¡Kimmy! ¡Kimmy!

Kenny desvió la vista de la televisión y miró a Billy. Éste sostenía en la mano una enorme fuente llena de galletas.

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que soy capaz de comerme este plato lleno de galletas?

Kenny no contestó. Con esa bocaza que tenía, seguro que se las comía todas de una sentada.

- ¡Mira!

Y, abriendo de manera desmesurada la boca, metió literalmente el plato y lo masticó.

- ¿Vef? ¡Mjajajajajaja!-rió Billy.

- ¿Te ha hecho lo del plato de galletas?-le preguntó Mandy, sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Kenny asintió con la cabeza.

- Siempre lo hace-dijo Mandy, cambiando de canal.

- ¡Jiajiajia! ¡Este chico es genial! ¡Será mi mejor amigo para siempre!-sonrió Billy, abrazando a Kenny.

- No te encariñes mucho con él-interrumpió Calavera, hojeando una revista-. Sólo está aquí porque en el Inframundo aún están tramitando su resurrección. Ya sabes: cuando alguien muere es mucho papeleo, y cuando resucita una y otra vez, más aún. ¡Y no quieren pasarse a la era digital!

- ¿Quieres decir que se irá?-gimió Billy.

- Sí, eso he dicho-Calavera pasó con indiferencia de página-. No tardarán mucho en llevárselo de nuevo al vientre de su madre.

- Sniff...Sniff...¡Nooo! ¡No pueden llevárselo! ¡Iba a ser mi mejor amigo para siempre!-lloró Billy-. ¡Si tengo que matarlo para que se quede con nosotros, lo haré, pero no dejaré que se vaya!

Y cogió el primer jarrón que tenía a mano, dispuesto a destrozarlo en su cabeza, cosa que habría hecho de no ser por la rápida intervención de Calavera.

- ¡Déjale descansar cinco minutos sin morir!-le regañó.

- Sniff...Sniff...Pero...

- Venga, Billy, no seas llorica-gruñó Mandy.

Pero los trámites terminaron antes de lo que Billy hubiera deseado. Unos segundos después, cuando aún estaba llorando como una magdalena, un diablo rojo apareció en mitad de la habitación en medio de un humo espeso.

- Hola, buenas. Venía a llevarme de vuelta a...-consultó una carpeta con varias hojas-. Kenneth McCormick.

Kenny se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él.

- Muy bien. Hasta luego, Calavera-se despidió el demonio.

- Adiós, Michael-se despidió Calavera a su vez-. Bueno, Kenny, hasta la próxima. Intenta no meterte en líos.

Kenny se despidió con la mano y se disponía a seguir al diablillo hacia el portal que había abierto en la pared cuando Billy se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Sniff! ¡Sob! ¡Adiós, Kimmy!-se despidió con lágrimas en sus ojitos de rata-. ¡Muérete pronto para que pueda volver a verte!

Kenny suspiró. Tomó las manos de Billy y las retiró de su abrigo.

Después, se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su pelo rubio y una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

- Adiós, Billy-se despidió con una voz dulce-. Volveremos a vernos...Amigo.

Y, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y atravesó el portal, que se cerró con una explosión de humo y un resplandor que dejaron aturdidos a Calavera y a Mandy. Billy se quedó mirando la pared ya vacía con una lagrimita recorriendo su mejilla.

- Hasta pronto, amigo...-musitó.

Calavera abrió la ventana para que corriera el aire y suspiró.

- Billy...No sé qué ha sido peor para el pobre chaval: si morir atravesado por un poste o tenerte cerca media hora.

- Bueno...¡Pero nuestra amistad durará para siempre!-exclamó Billy, tocándose el corazón (aunque para él, el corazón estaba situado en el ombligo).

Mandy puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a cambiar de canal.

- Lo que tú digas...-murmuró Calavera.

De nuevo, le sorprendió el pitido del busca. Al mirarlo, puso mala cara.

- ¿Otra vez Son Goku?-masculló entre dientes.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
